


It's You, It's Always Been You

by SuckerForLove24



Series: Tumblr Posts turned Fics [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kara POV, Kara and Lena are in a fight, Post Reveal, angsty at first but then happy, ask prompt it's always been you, kara realizes she's in love with lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: Kara and Lena have been fighting for weeks but tonight Kara finally goes and confronts Lena about her feelings. Kara makes a big realization that changes her relationship with Lena forever.Super gay and Super oblivious
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Tumblr Posts turned Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	It's You, It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is so blind it pisses me off sometimes. Here is some flangsty supercorp.   
> Based off a prompt given on tumblr "it's always been you"
> 
> I hope you like it! 💛

"Lena! You don't have to do this!" Kara shouted as she flew up to meet Lena on top of Catco. They had been fighting for weeks to the point that Lena just stopped talking to her. Kara tried giving Lena space but when she heard Lena had a Lexosuit Kara couldn't be quiet any longer. She had to tell her the truth.

"This is your fault Supergirl! You played me for a fool, just like everyone else." Kara could hear the tears in Lena's voice, she thought back to the fortress when Lena told her the truth.

"I'm sorry Lena! I didn't mean to. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you!" Kara was close to tears as she reached out for Lena's hand. Kara once considered that an everyday act, something normal she could always count on. Now it meant everything, having Lena meant everything.

"You lied to me, for years! Did you even love me? The way that I loved you." Lena yanked her hand away from Kara's, increasing the distance between these two souls. Kara's heart broke at these words. She broke at seeing Lena pull away from her. She knew that Lena didn't trust many people, didn't get close to anyone. That she didn't allow herself to trust anyone, not until Kara.

Kara had never been that close with anyone, even Alex. She considered Lena her closest friend. Someone even closer than a friend. Someone she wanted to share her whole life with.

That's when it hit her, that Lena was never "just a friend". Lena had been Kara's everything, for years. She had no idea Lena felt the same, even though it was quite obvious. Kara finally realized why Lena was so hurt, why Lena went down this path. It was her fault, and now Kara was going to fix it.

"Lena, throughout all this time that has been the one thing I never lied about. I didn't fully realize it till now. I love you Lena Luthor, the same way you loved me. From the moment I walked into your office for that interview all those years ago. It's you Lena. It's always been you. Kara was down on her knees at this point, sobbing as she professed her love for the brilliant CEO.

Lena scoffed for a moment, taking in the sight of Supergirl down on her knees begging for forgiveness. But this wasn't Supergirl, this was Kara, her Kara. The one who was always there for her. Whether it was late night phone calls or midday snack runs, Kara was the one always there. It was always her.

Kara didn't notice Lena had left the machine until she felt warm hands wrap around her back, pulling her in tight. Seconds later she felt tears soak through her suit. Kara realized it was Lena and hugged back even tighter.

The two women stayed in each others arms until daybreak. It had been a tough few months, but they had finally made it through. The road to recovery wouldn't be easy, but they would face it together hand in hand. Never doubting their love for each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think below by leaving a comment and kudos! Follow me on tumblr @swiftieanimecat for more random supercorp prompts. Love ya! 💛


End file.
